Alone
by Stardust Tradewind
Summary: Hibari Kyoya was alone. That was how he wanted it to be.


So this is going to be the first story I write not only for Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but also for this kind of sad style. Anyway, leave a comment and tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyoya was alone. That's how he always was and how he always wanted to be. He hated weaklings who grouped together. He didn't need anyone else. He was strong. Extraordinarily strong.<p>

Lightning flashed in the sky overhead.

Hibari looked out the window to see that the clouds were beginning to give way to the rain.

"I suppose I'll have to stay here tonight."

He moved from his large chair and lied down on the couch. He had stayed behind in the School Discipline Committee room as he usually did. He always said he was staying to deal with papers and files he had on trouble making students in the school, what few there were. That wasn't his only reason though.

Hibari hated to go home.

He shook his thoughts of his home out of his head, trying to relax and sleep.

* * *

><p>A young boy is thrown onto the ground, crying.<p>

"Get up!" A large man yelled. "I said get up, Kyoya!

The young Kyoya turns to look up at him, his face is covered in scrapes and bruises.

"Please Father," Hibari cried, "I don't want to fight anymore."

The man scowled and lifted Kyoya up by his gi.

"You are a Hibari!" He yelled. "Our family has long been among the greatest fighters in Japan! You will learn to crave fighting, Kyoya!"

He threw Kyoya down again and took a battle stance.

"Now get up!"

Kyoya, curled into a ball instead and covered his ears with his hands.

"I said get up you little shit!"

The door opened up and a black haired woman walked into the room.

"Kyoya!" She yelled upon seeing the boy curled up.

She ran over to the boy and pulled him into an embrace.

"Terumi!" She yelled at the man. "You've been drinking again, haven't you!?"

"So what!?" He snapped with his face red from alcohol and anger. "I'm aloud to drink!"

"Everytime you get drunk, you always do this! Kyoya is only a child!"

"And he's going to be a great man someday!" Terumi yelled. "I'm going to make sure of that, Ayano!"

"No! We're leaving! Until you learn to control yourself, we'll stay away from here!"

Ayano turned away, carrying Kyoya in her arms, and left.

"Fine! See if I care!"

* * *

><p>Thunder cracked and Hibari shot up from his place on the couch.<p>

The storm outside had taken a turn for the worse and into was now pouring so hard that Hibari could barely see out the window.

Hibari let out a sigh and lied back down. He reached up and felt his forehead, noticing the beads of sweat had formed.

"Pathetic," he said. "It's only a nightmare."

Out in the hallways, the weak pat of footsteps could be heard. Hibari sat up again and listened. Again, he heard the footsteps. He lifted himself up and walked over to the door.

"Who's there?" He called out.

No response.

Hibari listened again for the footsteps but heard none.

"If you disturb me again," he threatened drawing out his tanfa, "I'll bite you to death!"

When there was no response again, Hibari closed the door and returned to the couch. He closed his eyes once more and immediately fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>"Mother," Kyoya whispered shaking Ayano, "I think someone's in the house."<p>

Ayano opened her eyes and looked at her son.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Just listen," Kyoya responded.

Ayano listened and heard footsteps and whispers downstairs.

"Call the police Kyoya," she ordered.

Ayano reached down beside her bed and grabbed two metal tanfa that she had kept with her since the left the Hibari manor five months earlier.

"Where are you going mother?"

"Mama is going to see what's going on," she said softly.

"No don't go. What if they see you?"

"Don't worry Kyoya," she cued to rubbing her son's head. "I'm not going to try starting a fight. But don't you forget how strong Mama is."

Kyoya nodded and hugged his mother.

"Now call the police sweetheart. I'll be back in a second."

She slowly crept out of the room and Kyoya picked up the phone and called the police. He told them that someone was in there house and where he lived.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call downstairs. "The woman's up!"

"Mom's in trouble!" Kyoya yelled. "I have to help her!"

"Please stay on the line," the operator said but Kyoya had already dropped the phone. "Son, please stay on the lone. Hello?"

Kyoya ran down the stairs but stopped halfway down when his saw his mother slam one tanfa in one man's stomach and then crashed the other into his jaw. The other man ran at her and swung a punch at her nose. Ayano, however, easily dodged and batted the man's arm with a tanfa. His arm made a crack sound and he fell down, screaming in pain. Ayano brought her tanfa into the air and smacked the man on the back of the head. He fell unconscious alongside the other man.

Kyoya stared in awe at his mother's skill and strength but then noticed a figure moving behind her. A metallic object in the figure's hand glinted as it moved past the light coming through the window.

"Mom! Watch out!"

Ayano turned around, only to meet a knife that was thrust into her breast. The man, now no longer a shadowy figure but a full solid one, pulled back the knife and stepped away from Ayano.

Kyoya run towards his mother, who turned to look at her son.

"Kyoya..." She breathed.

She stumbled a step or two towards her son but fell down and dropped the metal tanfa from her hands. They rolled and landed in front of Kyoya; who had now dropped to his knees and began to cry.

"Mother...?"

Dead silence.

"Mom...?"

Kyoya tried to shake her awake but had no luck. A pool of blood began to form under the woman's know dead figure.

"Shit kid," the guy said. "You two just had to wake up! We were just going to sneak in and leave! But you two had to wake up, huh!?"

"I..." Kyoya whispered.

"What's that?" The man growled.

Kyoya grabbed the metal tanfa from the ground and leapt at the man.

**"I HATE YOU!" **Hibari roared.

The man tried to swing his knife at the boy, but Hibari swung one tanfa and bashed his hand. The man's knuckles made a snapping sound and he dropped the knife. Hibari struck him in the ribs, hard enough to once again hear the sound of bones breaking. The man keeled over in pain, but Hibari didn't stop. He lashed the man across the jaw, knocking teeth of the man's mouth. He struck the man's shoulder, cracking his clavicle. Hibari then, repeatedly, struck the man's neck breaking several vertebrae and crushing the man's hyoid. The man choked and gripped his neck, then fell back unable to breath. He gasped only a few more times before he fell silent, breathing no longer.

Hibari breathed heavily and dropped the tanfa, running over to his mother. He tried to wake her again but saw that it would do no good. Hibari cried loudly and tried to rub the tears out of his eyes.

He was alone now.

The police and paramedics arrived ten minutes later. They took the first two men to the hospital, but the third man and Ayano Hibari were declared dead on the spot.

Kyoya was returned to his father, who blamed himself for Ayano's death.

Ayano's funeral was held two days after her death. Hibari cried the entire time.

Two weeks after Ayano's death, Terumi Hibari gave into his grief and committed suicide. Hibari couldn't cry at his funeral, he had no more tears to spare.

The court ordered that Kyoya was to be raised by his grandfather. Kyoya moved in to the Hibari family manor where his grandfather lived, but he never opened up to him. From then on, Hibari preferred to be alone.

He had his grandfather train him how to use tanfa, and he grew much stronger. Hibari began picking fights with people, testing his own strength. He used this strength to frighten others, and keep them away from him. He became a terrifying force to be reckoned with.

Anyone who knew Hibari after losing his family would know how much he hated people who tried to form groups, to be friends, to have attachments. Hibari hated them because he knew what it was like for those attachments to be ripped away.

Hibari wanted to be alone. If only so he didn't have to lose anyone again.

* * *

><p>Hibari awoke from his sleep once again, feeling tears forming in his eyes.<p>

"It's not pathetic to cry," a voice told him.

Hibari drew out his tanfa and leapt up from the couch. He turned to face a little infant dressed like an Italian mobster, Reborn.

"Ciaossu," Reborn smiled.

"Infant?" Hibari questioned, lowering his weapon. "What do you want? A fight?"

Hibari drew up his tanfa again and gave the hitman a sinister smile.

"No. Tsuna was worried about you."

"The omnivore?"

"That's right. He had seen you were staying late after school today and was worried you'd get caught in the storm. Looks like he was right."

"There's no reason for him to worry about me. I'm not weak enough to need others around me."

"Well, you are friends."

"I don't need to nor do I want to be grouped together with Sawada and the other herbivores."

Reborn's smile faded away.

"You're a terrible liar Hib... No. Kyoya."

"No one calls me by my first name," Hibari warned. "Not even you infant."

"You aren't as threatening as you think, Kyoya. I've met plenty of men like you before: cold, cruel, and unfeeling. I was one of them. The thing is, no one is without some emotion, and you can't hide behind a wall of fear you've put between yourself and others."

Reborn looked up at the young man and Hibari swore he saw sadness and regret in the infant's eyes.

"There will always be someone who will walk through that wall like it isn't even there."

"I don't need others," Hibari said walking over to the window. "I'm strong enough on my own."

"Hibari Kyoya, no human is perfect, that's why we have to have others, to fill in our imperfections."

Hibari gripped the windowsill but didn't respond.

"You don't have to be alone. Tetsuya respects your stength more than anyone. Yamamoto is willing to except you no matter how frightening you are to him. Gokudera may seem angry all the time but he respects you. Ryohei thinks of you as an 'extreme' ally. And Tsuna..."

Hibari turned to see Reborn smiling once again.

"Tsuna wants to be your friend, Kyoya."

Hibari almost felt his eyes widen for a moment. Tsuna, a boy who was afraid of his own shadow until he needed to be strong, wanted to be friends with him, someone who clearly frightened Tsuna.

Reborn turned to walk away, but not before one last lesson.

"Some men do prefer to alone at times, but no one can stand to be alone forever."

With that, Reborn closed the door behind him and disappeared.

Hibari stood at the window, contemplating everything Reborn had said.

_"You don't have to be alone." _

A smiled crept up Hibari's face.

"I'll remember that, Reborn."

* * *

><p>And there we go. I hope everybody liked it. And yes, Hibari refers to Tsuna as omnivore because he can be both the childish normal Tsuna and the ferocious Hyper Dying Will Mode Tsuna.<p>

I don't know what Hibari's actual background is, aside from it is hinted at that he comes from a prominent family. So I was just thinking that there must me some reason for him to hate being in groups, and this is what I thought of.

Well, leave me a comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
